


Target of Desire

by Higuchimon



Series: You and Ai [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week, Alternate Universe - Fae, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Yuusaku refuses to trust the fae.  That would be a wise decision – if the Fae Prince wasn’t set on having him.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: You and Ai [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Target of Desire

**Collection:** You and Ai|| **Title:** Target of Desire  
 **Ship:** Yuusaku x Ai  
 **Collection:** 6-7|| **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 761  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO VRAINS/Sevens: G7, ficlet collection of 501-1,000 words; Aiballshipping Week, day #5, dreams  
 **Notes:** This is an AU. I might develop the plot into something chaptered at a later date.  
 **Summary:** Yuusaku refuses to trust the fae. That would be a wise decision – if the Fae Prince wasn’t set on having him.

* * *

Yuusaku eyed the circle of mushrooms, his lips twitching before he carefully avoided the ring and headed on back into town. He wasn’t too fond of being outside in the first place. Being outside wasn’t safe, even if there weren’t fae around. 

Mushroom circles were just one sign of the fae’s presence, and one of the more overt ones at that. He’d seen other signs over the last few weeks, such as dancing balls of light, a few flickers of shadows, and the strong sensation that something was looking at him when there wasn’t anyone around to do the looking. 

Before he entered the town, he thought he caught a glimpse of someone lounging against a tree, watching him. His heart stuttered at the sight of how beautiful they were and for a moment his footsteps faltered. 

Whoever it was smiled at him, and Yuusaku caught sight of slightly pointed teeth to go with pointed ears. He quickly jerked himself back to reality, turned away from the enticing stranger, and crossed over without a second look back. 

He tried to tell himself that he didn’t hear anything but the sound of the wind, and that the wind _definitely_ didn’t whisper in his ear with clear words. 

“You’re going to be mine, Yuusaku-chan. I look forward to having you.” 

Yuusaku didn’t exactly run back home but he definitely hurried his steps along until he closed and locked the door behind himself, then went all the way around his tiny home checking on all of the anti-fae measures he’d set up over the years. 

He’d had to work hard to get some of these. Fae couldn’t deal with iron so he found iron locks for his door and windows. He’d set up other wards involving certain herbs and salt in various combinations. He’d studied chants that would supposedly break any charm the fae tried to cast. 

So far he’d never had to test any of them. Kusanagi had taught him all of these methods and testified to their good effect. 

He settled down next to the fireplace and closed his eyes, trying not to think too much about the sight he’d seen earlier. 

_Fae are supposed to be beautiful. That was – the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen._ Yuusaku swallowed and shook his head, reaching for a cup of tea. _He has to be a fae. A fae prince, even._ He couldn’t imagine someone that glorious not being a prince of some kind. 

Yuusaku focused on the tea and what else he had to do for the rest of the night, working to get exhausted so when he finally curled up under his blankets, he would fall right asleep. That part of his plans worked out very well. 

What he didn’t plan on was hearing a soft voice murmuring in his ear, or feeling gentle hands caressing through his hair. 

“Why do you keep turning away from me, my dear Yuusaku? You deserve so much better than living in this little hovel. Come and live in my palace with me. You won’t regret it.” 

Yuusaku wanted to talk, to deny the request, but no words would come out of his mouth. He couldn’t move at all. 

“You hide behind your protections and look away from me, never give me a chance at all. That’s very naughty of you. I want you, Yuusaku, and I want you to want me.” 

Again those hands moved through his hair. “So, you’re going to be mine. The full moon is in a week. Come to me then – or I will come and take you, and nothing you’ve done will protect you from me.” 

Yuusaku jerked and squirmed away, eyes flying wide open, panting. The window to his room lay open – and he’d closed it the night before. The wards he’d placed there were dispersed and powerless, and something gleamed on the windowsill. 

Slowly he approached, trying to get his heart to calm down as pre-dawn light filtered into the room. What gleamed there was a ring, a simple circle of gold with an amethyst of quality he’d never seen before set into it. He pressed his lips together, before he scooped up the ring and threw it out the window towards the woods. 

“No,” he declared. “I won’t.” He would never fall for a fae’s lies. Never. 

* * *

Ai picked up the ring and frowned. Yuusaku was being _very_ irritating. But this wasn’t even close to his last plan. He’d told Yuusaku – if he didn’t come to Ai, then Ai would come for him. 

Or have him brought. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Oh, boy, do I have a lot of ideas for this setting!


End file.
